Haven
World: 'Haven *'Location: 'Subsector Adamantis *'Type: 'Civilised World *'Tithe: 'Nix This planet is beyond the rule of the Imperium. *'Population: '~1.5 billion 500 000 000 (Estimate) *'Government: City-States. Haven is divided up into a large number of states, each centred around highly developed Starport-Cities. Each City-State governs itself and the method in which this occurs this can vary greatly. While man are still ruled by the old once-Imperial bloodlines, others are ruled by democratic elections or native Havenite councils. While significant conflict exists between City-States - occasionally even fully blown wars - they unite without fail against any intrinsic threat to their independance. 'Description' Haven is a world that has known humanity for a long time but the Imperium only recently. Originally settled in the Dark Age of Technology by colonists assumed to have hailed from the Terran realm of Hy Brasil - as this is the planet's dominant phenotype. Ruins and records suggest they regressed to a primitive level over the Age of Strife due to unknown cataclysms. With no technology Haven was lost amongst the stars for millennia, until M35 when it was finally discovered by the Imperium. Haven had re-progressed to the post-industrial age but the Imperium hastily set about uplifting them to modern standards. However just as they were reaching normality the Long Storm of M36 struck, isolating Sector Deus. In the chaos that ensued Haven was quickly abandoned by the Imperium in favour of their more important worlds, leaving Haven in the hands of colonial Nobles that had come to Have under the promise of Imperial support yet now had to fend for themselves. Each Noble Dynasty ended up falling or ruling the native Havenites with an iron fist, and an anti-Imperial sentiment took root that has grown ever since. When the Reclamation Crusade of M37 came through Adamantis, Haven was still classed as a primitive world and therefore overlooked in favour of more important conquest. But towards the tail end of the Crusade when the exhausted armies approached Haven expecting an easy conquest, they instead found a fully modern world bristling with orbital defences, gun platforms and defence monitors. Haven had prepared for the inevitable Imperial return for centuries, and faced with grinding down all the forces he had left Saint Belisarius instead chose to abandon the attempt to reclaim Haven for the Imperium. In the millennia since Haven has staunchly resisted Imperial influence, and has become a major base for those avoiding Imperial justive including pirates, fugitive, and even xenos. Imperials themselves are not explicitly forbidden from Haven, bit they will be closely watched and any significantly armed presenve will be repulsed by force. All kinds of Chartists - legitimate or otherwise - conduct free trade on Haven, earning themselves tidy profits. Typically the only people the planet will always turn away are the chaos tainted and uncontrollable xenos such as Orks. Aside from those there are few rules on who may enter, and Tarellians, Kroot, Corsairs, and even Dark Eldar can be found in various places on Haven. *'Technology:' – Mixed - Though the majority of the people use generally Imperial technology, the lack of Imperium control means more exotic and even xenotech can be found in common use across the planet. *'Military:' Every City-State handles their military however they see fit. All of them have enforcers to maintain intenral order, and Psy-Hunters that track down and neutralise potential psykers amongst the population. Due to the large amount of traffic, including chartists, smugglers, and slavers, City-States that invest in their military can afford a large amount of war materiel. Void defences however are where Haven excels, and armed docks, attack craft wings, defence platforms, monitors, and patrol ships swarm around Haven between the columns of traffic. Each City-State controls their own void assets but generally do not dare to use them on rivals on the ground for fear of swift retribution from the rest. *'Strategic importance: 'Nix The Imperium could not care less about humans who reject it. *'Loyalty:' 15% Though most of the people enjoy their freedom, many people did not agree with the seccession at the time, and even after being brutally supressed and abandoned for 4000 years there is a diehard following of the Imperial Cult on Haven. In addition to this, their numbers are ever swelling as more loyal Imperials end up here after serving on board merchant vessels. This growing loyalist population worries the Portmasters, who stand to lose the most should the Imperium take control. For now the loyalists remain fairly quiet, given how outnumbered they are, but should their growth continue, the conflict could escalate to a full blown civil war. 'Notable Locations' Haven has a typical temperate climate and a range of weathers. Its surface is 65% water and most land is contained on three fractured continents seperated by substantial archipelagos. Civilisation is based around the Starport-Cities, each the centre of a City-State comparable to a nation in size. *'Kadiz' - One of the oldest and largest Startport-Cities on the planet, Kadiz is also home to a more cloistered and defensive culture that eschews mass trade and visitation in favour of exploiting their own resource rich lands.Kadiz has a powerful ground army and defence platforms, and is home to the fiercest anti-Imperial sentiment due to the circumstances of their foundings when the Imperium-installed rulers mistreated the population terribly. During the Long Storm they were overthrown and Kadiz has since been ruled by a long line of Kings descended from the original rebellions' leader. **'King Franco VI' - Ruler of Kadiz and outspoken anti-Imperial, he openly and ruthlessly criticises other City-States for dealing with Imperials and refuses any Imperial servant entry to his City-State. *'Arvanna' - A large City-State located in the tropics. Arvanna is a popular spot for voidsmen to take shore leave and enjoy themselves, so its economy is mostly service and luxury-trade based. It also makes it a hotbed of crime, and the underworld of Arvanna is notoriously powerful. Arvanna is also a major servile slave purchaser, and its slave markets bustle with business every day. **'Hollace Dynasty' - Ancestral rulers of Arvanna, they are popular and permissive leaders that purchase the most expensive and exotic slaves for themselves. *'Vesuvius' - An average sized City-State that enjoys substantial traffic thanks to low taxation and a more extensive dock network. This comes at a cost to its internal secutity as Vesuvius has powerful criminal elements and even pro-Imperial cults, along with nefarious xeno groups. **'Llon Dynasty*' - Ancestral rulers of Vesuvius, the Llons are a close-knit family that have shown a small yearning to return to their voidfaring roots. *'Garcelon' - A small mountainous City-State that own very rich mineral reserves, including Adamantium. Garcelon is extremely wealthy and in orbit above them is a substantial shipyard that slowly assembles basic warships such as Iconoclast and Cobra class vessels. Garcelon sells these unregistered vessels for enormous sums and is the only known non-Imperial, non-Chaos warship producer in the Sector. Garcelon is also a major buyer of labouring slaves, and the mines of Garcelon is a common fate for those who have been illegally enslaved in Deus. **'Arkades Dynasty' - Ancestral rulers of Garcelon, the Arkades Dynasty is outstandingly wealthy and owns the Lunar-class Cruiser Principae Arkadea that stands vigil over their capital. *'Irijuana' - An agrarian City-State located in highly temperate lands. Irijuana exports large amounts of food and is also known for a large voidfaring tradition, making them a popular recruitment source for voidships of all kinds. The landowners of Irijuana buy large amounts of labouring slaves to work their farms, while they also trade their food for precious metals and other wealth. **'Irijuana Council' - Democratically elected by the Irijuanan people, this government holds session in their central Port-City. **'House Frissian' - A renegade Navigator House numbering ~150 strong, House Frissian is incredibly powerful and a common signt among the sector's pirate vessels. While they have manors across the planet their home palace is here in tranquil Irijuana. 'Other notable planets in the System' 'Diablus' *'World:' Diablus *'Type:' Hot Mining World *'Tithe:' Nix *'Population:' N/A *'Government:' N/A *'Description:' A virtually inhospitable fireball near the system's star. Diablus is rich in rare metals and independant mining groups brave the dangers to dig up fortunes. However they must move on swiftly before the shifting lava flows catch up with them. *'Technology:' N/A *'Military:' N/A *'Strategic importance:' Nix *'Loyalty:' Nix 'San Merigo' *'World:' San Merigo *'Type:' Civilised World *'Tithe:' Nix *'Population:' 200 million 000 000 *'Government:' Representative Democracy. San Mergio is ruled by a democratically elected parliament. *'Description:' A large, dusty world of red desert and rocklands. San Merigo has some bustling coastal centres but is mostly inhabited by country folk who farm, hunt, and ranch in their own communities. On more than one occasion aggressive Havenite City-States have attempted to invade San Merigo but their own impressed troops and mercenaries repeatedly fail to outfight determined San Merigans on their own soil. *'Technology:' - Imperial San Merigo does not have the same bustling trade as Haven, instead relying on hardy, robust machinery to aid their simple lives. *'Military:' San Merigo has a sizeable and potent militia along with a small professional force of well equipped soldiers located mostly in the cities. *'Strategic importance:' Minima San Merigo is of relative unimportance, lacking any significant territorial or resource value. *'Loyalty:' Merigo 98% The people of San Merigo have loyalty to none but their own world, and they are fiercely independent. 'Vagilleros' *'World:' Vagilleros *'Type:' Ocean World *'Tithe:' Nix *'Population:' 50 Million approx. 000 000 *'Government:' Clan Rule. Vagilleros' fishing societies each rule themselves. *'Description:' An enormous ocean world with a few islands filled inhabited by ancient fishing societies that live and work on the water their entire lives. They love their way of life and are fiercely protective, and fishing groups clans defend their own waters if need be. *'Technology:' - Imperial Vagilleros needs robust technology that can survive the harsh saltwater environments they live in. *'Military:' Each fishing society will have able bodied militia, but the world's overall military strength is relatively poor. *'Strategic importance:' Minima Vagilleros serves no vital purpose to anyone, though they do sell a lot of fish to Haven. *'Loyalty:' 100% Vagilleran folk are utterly devoted to their own clans. 'New Bollo' *'World:' New Bollo *'Type:' Frontier World *'Tithe:' Nix *'Population:' 35 Million approx. 000 000 *'Government:' New Bollo has no unified government, each settlement ruling itself through various methods. *'Description:' A frontier world on the edges of the system's habitable zone. Significant tidal and atmospheric forces had rendered this planet unexplorable for millennia, but in early M41 they finally began to subside. The first pioneering efforts were launched in the early 300s.M41 and the vast majority of New Bollo is still a lawless frontier fought over by independent factions, business rivals, settlements, and solitary pioneers. *'Technology:' - Imperial New Bollo's hardy settlers need reliable technology to carve out their existence on this frontier. *'Military:' Most people of New Bollo can serve as capable militia but the only professionals here are house troops and lawmen. *'Strategic importance:' Minima While New Bollo is a promising new world with potential resources for those able to seize them, at present it does little of importance. *'Loyalty:' 90% The settlers of New Bollo are individualist settlers taking great risks to wrestle better lives for themselves out of the frontier. Category:Planet Category:Subsector Adamantis Category:Independent World Category:Pirates Category:Chartist Captains Category:Rogue World